swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Trader Missions
Aside from the very obvious construction of Tools and the adding of resources to Pylons, Traders have a number of missions that they can take part in purely for GCW points and tokens. Crafting Tools can be done whilst on leave, but the Trader must be Combatant or Special Forces in order to take part in these missions. Unlike other aspects of the Invasion system these missions do not have a timer associated with them, so can be completed over a number of different invasions on any planet. Phase I: Construction Each of these quests is automatically given to traders when they first click on the respective Pylon. To complete each quest resources need to be added to the Pylon and this objective must be completed ten times. Each time resources are added to a Pylon, one Tool is consumed. Although these missions are designed specifically with the Trader in mind (and Traders are the most efficient with these missions) all other professions can take part in the following missions if they are given the Tools to do so by a Trader. Patrol Supply "Supplying patrols will allow for stronger troops in patrols." Domestic Traders with 134+ Food Experimentation skill mod are the best choice for doing this especially if they experiment on the kits. Both factions use patrol points so a player can complete this mission regardless of whether they are on the offensive or defensive side. Adding resources to Patrol Pylons increases the combat level of the NPCs. Clicking on the Pylon starts the timer and adds resources, this process takes ten seconds. The time required is increased if a player suffers from Fatigue. Barricade Construction "Constructing barricades will strengthen the defense for this area." Structured Traders with 134+ Structure Experimentation skill mod are the best choice for doing this especially if they experiment on the kits. Only the defending faction has access to barricades. Adding resources to Barricade Sites increases the hit points of the barricades. Clicking on the Pylon starts the timer and adds resources, this process takes ten seconds. The time required is increased if a player suffers from Fatigue. Turret Construction "Constructing turrets will strengthen the defense for this area." Munition Traders are the best choice for doing this especially if they experiment on the kits. Only the defending faction has access to turrets. Adding resources to Turret Sites increases the hit points of the turrets and the amount of damage that they can deal. Clicking on the Pylon starts the timer and adds resources, this process takes ten seconds. The time required is increased if a player suffers from Fatigue. Tower Construction "Constructing towers will strengthen the defense for this area." Engineer Traders are the best choice for doing this especially if they experiment on the kits. Only the defending faction has access to towers. Adding resources to Tower Sites increases the hit points of the towers. Clicking on the Pylon starts the timer and adds resources, this process takes ten seconds. The time required is increased if a player suffers from Fatigue. Offensive Patrol Construction Having 134+ Artisan experimentation helps with maxing out these kits when experimenting on them. Offensive patrol points are available and can only be damaged/destroyed by enemy spies. If damaged they can be repaired. Repairing a Patrol Point takes ten seconds as a baseline plus any fatigue you have accrued and consumes one Patrol Point Construction Tool charge. Vehicle Construction "Constructing vehicles will strengthen the invasion for this side of the battlefield." Having 134+ Artisan experimentation helps with maxing out these kits when experimenting on them. Only the invading faction can build vehicle construction points. Adding resources to vehicle spawn points increases the combat level of the vehicles. Clicking on the Pylon starts the timer and adds resources, this process takes ten seconds. The time required is increased if a player suffers from Fatigue. Siege Vehicle Construction "Constructing siege vehicles will strengthen the invasion for this side of the battlefield." Having 134+ Artisan experimentation helps with maxing out these kits when experimenting on them. In some cases (Dearic and Keren), the invading faction also have Siege Vehicles available to them, these spawn much more powerful vehicles that attack the city's outer defenses (they do not progress further into the city). This process takes ten seconds and adds resources to the Pylon. The time required is increased if a player suffers from Fatigue. The reward for completing each mission is 250 GCW and 5 Tokens (500 GCW and 10 Tokens if Special Forces). Furthermore, if a Trader takes part in these missions during the Construction Phase, they will be awarded a further 100 GCW and 10 Tokens when the second Phase begins. This allows players to log off their Trader alt and log in a combat alt and still be rewarded for their hard work. Phase II: The Invasion Some of the Tools that were crafted in the first Phase remain useful in this Phase as they are required for use in the repairing of various combat resources. Click on the item to initiate the quest, clicking for a second time starts the repair countdown. Repairing a defensive item restores 50,000 of its hit points. Unfortunately your repair is not as good as the original craftsmanship and as such reduces the maximum hit points by 10,000 (meaning that you will see effectively 40,000 points worth of repair). Note: Items cannot be repaired unless they have been damaged by these 50,000 hit points. This means that barricades, towers or turrets with 10 or fewer resources used in their construction cannot ever be repaired as they will only have at most 50,000 hit points and will be destroyed once these are gone. Items should have many more resources used in their construction to make repairing worthwhile. Barricade Repair "This barricade is in need of repairs." Barricades are only available to defensive forces. Repairing a barricade takes ten seconds (plus fatigue) and consumes one Barricade Construction Tool charge. Ten repairs are required to complete this mission. Turret Repair "This turret is in need of repairs." Turrets are only available to defensive forces. Repairing a turret takes ten seconds (plus fatigue) and consumes one Turret Construction Tool charge. Ten repairs are required to complete this mission. Patrol Point Repair "This patrol point is in need of repairs." Patrol points are available and can only be damaged by enemy spies. If damaged they can be repaired. Repairing a Patrol Point takes ten seconds as a baseline plus any fatigue you have accrued and consumes one Patrol Point Construction Tool charge. Damaged Vehicle Repair Trader repairs a vehicle during the Bestine Invasion]] "This vehicle is in need of repairs." Vehicles are only available to offensive forces. When the invasion commences, "destroyed" attacking vehicles appear around the battlefield. If repaired they respawn as vehicles that attack defensive positions. Four Combat Vehicle Construction Tool charges are required for this quest. To repair a vehicle, target it and use the radial menu to select the second option. Repairing the vehicle takes 10 seconds and restores 25% of the vehicle's health. Therefore this mission must be repeated four times (to get the full 100% health that will allow the vehicle to spawn). The reward for completing each mission is 50 GCW and 4 Tokens (100 GCW and 8 Tokens if Special Forces). During the Invasion, Traders can also take part in some of the General Combat Missions. Category:GCW Update